Legend of sheikh Azim: saving of Honnouji's women
by faizanahsan
Summary: A great man embarks to a dangerous journey, to save four innocent women and defeat great evil.
1. Chapter 1

A tall young man dressed in long white robe, observed daily fight between Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. Two young women exchanging blows while staring deep in each others eyes.  
He clenched his fist.  
"What depraved foe would force two young girls fight and dress like whores. Horrible," he whispered and promised to establish better future. He will not let lost souls dwell without proper guidance. Those girls could still be saved from being godless atheists lead by worshiper of false god. He could already see impure feelings developing in them.  
He turned, revealing handsome features with olive skin and two dark, burning eyes.

Sheikh Azim had had a dream about unspeakable evil worshiping false god. He had followed the divine guidance and arrived at Honnouji. Having figured out the true nature of evil mastermind, Ragyo Kiryuin, worshiper of false god, some inhuman alien scum, he decided to take action.

First he needed to save the poor girls suffering this painful farce of life.

Arriving at Mankanshoku family house, he spoke to Ryuko. Girl was boyish, forced to take on man's role after her parents had forced her to do things no woman should be forced into.  
While distrusting, sheikh's unwavering good heart and aura purity won Ryuko over. Sheikh placed hand on her head: "Do not worry, beautiful lady. I shall handle this from now on. No more need for you to dress like common hooker."

He had some harsh words to the three males of the house, when they protested that they loved seeing her dressed so indecent.  
Sheikh's terrifying eyes smite down Barazo, Mataro and their lecherous dog!  
"You all should be neutered," Azim said. "I will not forgive such indecent behavior around pure young maidens! Repent and accept only true way."  
First time in her life, did Ryuko feel content. She didn't have to fight no longer with strong man besides her. She could finally take on her long desired role as a woman.

Azim made contact with Satsuki.  
"I am sheikh Azim and I have arrived to release you from your shackles!"  
While appearing in her room had caused beautiful woman draw her sword at him, he soon won her over with his sincerity and understanding of her situation. Satsuki as well understood that she could put down her sword and embrace her womanhood now. The gentle, but strong pure feeling the man was emitting, gave her first time in life a clear understanding. As if higher power had opened her eyes.

While her Elite Four knelt before Azim, he told pink haired Nonon to rise.  
"No woman shall not fight as long as I, Azim, drew breath!"

Gamagori shed a tear at his manly resolve to always fight for those he cares for. Lost young man had found his true patriarch, whose resolve and faith surpassed even his own.

Having organized the safety of those poor souls suffering from the path evil Ragyo had pushed them, Azim prepared to face the first harbinger.

Nui Harime, demon in human flesh, had come at her master's order to find out the about the changes in her supposed bastion.

Azim stood tall and proud, his robes flowing in wind. While this foe was dangerous, his faith was iron and his fist rock. He will not falter. He knew that Ryuko and Satsuki and Nonon and the sweet Mako were all watching him.

Demonic Nui attacked, but sheikh's righteous fury and the power of his faith enforced his fist. Slamming it into abominable female's face, Azim shattered Nui Harime's head, destroying her life fiber life in one hit.

"I shall purge all demonic heathens!"

This of course drew out the true evil Herself. She had come, the horrifying Ragyo Kiryuin.

While evil and servant of false god, dressed as easy woman, she was still strong. Azim stood tall. Knowing he could not fall for those behind him, he gathered all his faith. He knew he had been sent to purge unimaginable evil and he would not fall!

Emerald jewel on his turban started shining proudly, reflecting the power and purity of his soul.

Rei Hououmaru felt her knees go week. This man was great. This man was holy. This man was light, she had long thought gone.  
"Ragyo-sama... no, Ragyo! I shall not follow you any longer! My sins shall be abolished!"

Rei grabbed into Ragyo and did not let her go with her sleeves.  
"Strike as both down Oh Noble Warrior! Please cleanse my sins with my life!"

Azim nodded. "You shall find salvation."

He moved fast as lightning, powered by faith and righteous fury. Striking Ragyo with his scimitar, he yelled: "For daring to touch lady Satsuki with your depraved fingers, you animal!"

Rei found peace in death, while Ragyo's death scream echoed long and far, showing the agony she will be feeling in flames of hell for her countless sins.

Sheathing his sword, Azim turned over and smiled. Ryuko, Satsuki, Nonon and Mako ran to him. Gamagori was shedding tears. They had been saved.

In following weeks, Azim taught Uzu Sanageyama how to properly fight with sword. Young man had potential, but first he had to curb his violent recklessness and his lack of belief. Young warrior from the land of raising sun quickly understood the truth of Azim's religion and converted into proper warrior of justice.

The issue with two indecent men, Aikuro Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase was more serious. Azim was enraged when finding out of Aikuro's manipulations and harassment of Ryuko, nearly taking her maidenhood. Tsumugu was simply violent brute, beating up young girls.  
Destroying Aikuro's testicles, Azim stopped the vile man from ever passing down those depraved genes. Sometimes, there is no chance to redeem.

Tsumugu refused to see right to the end, spouting his evil nonsense of living in a world of no god. Azim cast him to the sea.

He also had serious conversations with three girls, among four who wanted to follow him back to his home as his wives.

Nonon looked ashamed: "I now understand that my feelings towards Satsuki-sama were not right. I saw in her what I desired – strong man to protect me as there were no one else to fill that role. Would this mistake from me be forgiven."  
Azim smiled and caressed her head: "It is fine. Wanting to follow person as beautiful as Satsuki is only natural. But from now on, you must not fear or worry. I will be the leader for both of you."  
Nonon looked up to him with teary eyes: "Azim-sama..."

Ryuko and Satsuki, having found out they were sisters, were overjoyed. But there were issues they needed to talk about.  
"But we actually had feelings for one another," gasped Ryuko horrified. Satsuki said nothing. She wished not be like her mother.  
"It is fine," said Azim. From now on, put your faith and love into me. I will be your guiding light. Be sisters and be women from now on. There is no need for impure feelings that transcended from your abominable mother."  
Teary eyed sisters thanked him for his wisdom.

Satsuki gave all of her fortune to Azim, who turned Honnouji into holy place to purge the traces of all evil and spread message of love and true faith to Japanese people.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Honnouji's oppressing atmosphere, the four maidens bloomed under Sheikh Azim's loving care.  
"It had been five years and their family had grown a lot.

"Nonon, despite her petite frame, had proven to be most fertile of the four. Azim and Nonon had already six children. Four sons and two daughters, who both had Nonon's beautiful hair, but luckily Sheikh's good peaceful nature. Even though Nonon had grown out of her masculine temper tantrums.

"Mako was next in line. She had given birth to five beautiful sons. Her kind nature reflected in her sons. Luckily, none had inherited from their despicable grandfather. Year after Sheikh Azim's glorious victory over forces of evil, Suyuko Mankanshoku had divorced from her sleazy husband and asked to be allowed to accompany her daughter. She had found true love and married second time with Sheikh Azim's uncle, a deeply pious and good man.

"Satsuki's showed by being the strong support to her younger sister, who was giving birth to her third son.

"Satsuki was happy for her sister, even if she herself was feeling horrible for being infertile – things her "mother" had done her, were too horrendous to think.

"But Azim did not held it against her. Ragyo had been inhuman monster. And she had paid for her crimes.

"Sheikh smiles holding her youngest son in his arms. He had saved the tortured maidens from demons and they were all happy and safe now. They had given birth to new life – happiness that monsters of Honnouji tried to forbid them.


End file.
